Reactions
by Megz
Summary: Future of C&M and their daughter, Rae. Completed.
1. Hello and Good-bye

"Reactions"  
Chapter one:  
  
Monica stepped up to the bar. She hated being at weddings where she hardly knew anyone. The only people she knew were the few people from work invited and the couple getting married. A waitress and a regular customer fall in love, Monica rolled her eyes and ordered a drink. A man stepped up to the bar next to her and sat on a stool.  
"Hi, I'm Greg," he said.   
"Nice to meet you, Greg." Monica half-heartedly smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Monica."  
"I see you're all alone at this wedding," Greg said shining a smile at Monica. "I find that hard to believe, considering how pretty you are." He was about Monica's age and well dressed.   
"Are you hitting on me Greg?" Monica asked.  
Greg looked at his hands and blushed slightly, "Is that a problem?"  
Monica held up her wedding finger and pointed to the gold band that encircled it, "It's not a problem with me, but it might be with my husband." She paused and smiled, "Or with our daughter." She pulled out a picture from her purse of her and her husbands four year old.  
Greg sincerely said, "I'm sorry." He smiled. "I should really start asking girls if they're married before flirting."  
Monica nodded and smiled, "I think so."   
Greg laughed and said, "Can I buy you a drink?"  
Monica shook her head, "I was planning on leaving actually."   
Greg nodded understandingly, "Going home to your husband? And your daughter?"  
Monica shook her head; "Chandler went out of town on business this morning and Rae is staying with my brother tonight."  
Greg looked puzzled, "Then keep me company for a while, I've got a few hours before I have to be home for Cheers re-runs at 9." Monica smiled.  
  
It was three hours later that Monica and Greg exited the reception hall. Monica had started talking to Greg and they had a good time. He was polite and Monica thought she could introduce him to Phoebe, the only one of her tight knit group to not be married, besides Joey. But, after three hours, Greg was drunk and Monica had been bored for at least an hour and a half. She had told him she was leaving and she'd call him a cab. Outside of the hall, they stood waiting for two cabs.  
"Thanks for making my evening less boring," Greg said, slightly slurred. "So, are you going to give your friend Phoebe my number?"  
Monica politely said, "I don't think so."  
"Oh, I see, I've become annoying," he said. "I just really liked you." Monica looked at him nervously as he leaned in and tried to kiss her. His lips were almost touching hers when she backed away.   
"I'm sorry, Greg, you're very drunk and I'm very married." Monica's phone rang. She jumped." Excuse me," she said as she answered, "Hello?"  
"Hey Mon," Chandler's voice came through.  
"Oh hey, how's Dallas?" She asked trying to stay calm.  
"Good, where are you?" He asked.  
"Still at that wedding," she replied eyeing Greg, who looked like he might pass out at any moment.  
"Oh, okay, well call me when you get home, okay?" He started to say when Greg put his arm around Monica.   
"Is that your husband?" He asked, as he took the phone away from her.  
Monica looked at him, slightly afraid and nervous.  
"Hi, who's this?" Greg asked as Monica looked on.  
"This is Chandler Bing, who's this?" Chandler asked annoyed.  
"This is Greg, Monica's friend." Greg slurred.  
"Are you drunk?" Chandler said confused, "I don't think I know a Greg."  
"We've not known each other long, but I wanted tot tell you how sorry I am that I kissed her." Monica couldn't hear the conversation but panicked when she heard Greg say that.   
Greg looked at her, and then pulled the phone away from his ear, "He hung up."  
  
Chandler stormed into the apartment two days later; he dropped his suitcase on the floor. Rae ran up to him and hugged him, "Dad!" Chandler spotted Monica sitting on the couch.  
"Rae, can you go in your room for a moment, I need to talk to Mom." Chandler said releasing her.  
"Did you bring me a present?" She said ignoring him.  
"I'll give it to you, but after you let me and Mom talk." He told her. She pouted momentarily; then went into her room.  
Monica started, "Chandler, you didn't pick up when I tried calling you, we were worried."  
"You were worried?" He said angrily, "I had the worst two days worth of meetings because I thought my wife was at home making out with some guy named Greg!"  
"Okay, you have to let me explain," Monica was shaking. She walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "There was this drunk guy at that wedding and he tried to kiss me, I didn't let him though."  
Chandler looked at her wearily, "And?"  
"And that's all, I put him in a cab and sent him home," she paused, "well after you called." She looked deeply into his eyes, "Don't you believe me, Chandler?"  
He raised his arm and put it around her, "Yeah, I'm sorry."  
"Me too," she said putting her arms around him. She sighed relief, "There's something else I have to tell you."  
"Good or bad?" He asked.   
Breaking the moment, they heard a voice cry, "Mommy" from Rae's bedroom. Then followed by, "Have you seen my new Barbie?"  
Monica rolled her eyes and went into Rae's room and closed the door.  
Chandler went over to the kitchen and started pouring himself some juice. There was a knock at the door, and Chandler went over to open it.  
He opened the door and a man stood behind it. "Can I help you?" Chandler asked.  
"Hi, my name's Greg, I'm looking for Monica." The man, Greg, said.  
"You're the guy you kissed her?" Chandler asked surprisingly calm.  
"Yeah, I wanted to say sorry." Greg said carefully.  
"Did you know she was married?" Chandler asked quickly.   
Greg nodded, "I did, but I-" before he could finish Chandler lunged forward and punched him. Greg fell backwards into the hallway and Chandler stood over him.  
Greg tried to get up and threw a punch in Chandler's direction. Chandler darted out of the way and returned it with a hard punch to the face. Chandler jumped on him and started uncontrollably hitting him.   
Monica heard and came running out into the hallway. She saw what was going on and she pulled Chandler off of Greg. "What are you doing?" She screamed.  
Chandler replied, out of breath, "No one kisses my wife!"  
Greg slowly picked himself up, "You're an ass." He said and walked away, and down the hall.  
  
Much later than night Chandler sat at the kitchen table drinking iced tea. Monica emerged from Rae's room.   
"Is she okay?" Chandler asked.  
"Yeah, she didn't see you hit that guy, I told her he fell," Monica said sitting across from him.  
"Good," Chandler said sipping his drink.  
"Chandler," Monica said leaning in to the table, "That scared me."  
"Scared me too," Chandler said, "I thought that guy was after you, or something." Chandler laughed.  
"No, you scared me," Monica said leaning back.  
"What?" Chandler stood up.  
Monica stood up too, "I just saw you beating that guy up, and I thought you were going to kill him." She started to cry.  
Chandler walked over to her, "Mon, I was protecting you."  
She raised her eyes to him and loudly said, "You could of asked him to leave, told him you didn't want him to come here again, not beat the snot out of him."  
Chandler raised his voice, "I was upset, I never meant to-"  
Monica threw her arms down by her sides, "I know! I just don't think you should of hurt Greg."  
"Greg? Are you two friends or something?" Chandler said matter-of-factly. Monica folded her arms, Chandler continued, "Did you want him to kiss you?"   
"No," Monica said as she sat back down at the table.  
"Maybe you liked the attention, better yet, maybe you ARE cheating on me," Chandler said, opening the fridge.  
"Are you crazy?" Monica yelled. "You are an ass, Chandler. You are an ass."  
Chandler's eyes filled with tears, "Everyday I wake up and wonder how I'm going to screw up your life, I am scared once day you'll realise I'm no worth your or Rae's time and you'll leave. You'll leave me, Monica, and I am thankful every night that that hasn't happened. I am scared, too."  
Monica pointed to the suitcase still positioned on the floor, "Can you move that?"  
Chandler stood motionless as she stood up and walked into their bedroom, "I think I'm going to clean the floors in the morning."  
  
Rae was sitting on the couch watching cartoons when Phoebe came over. "Hey kid, where's Mom and Dad?" Phoebe said.  
Rae pointed to the bedroom, "Mommy's asleep," and then she pointed to the bathroom, "Daddy's in the shower."   
"Okay, what we watching?" Phoebe asked, sitting on the couch putting her arm around Rae.  
"Sesame Street," Rae said. The bathroom door opened and Chandler stepped out into the living room.  
"Hey Pheebs," he said quietly.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" Phoebe asked concerned.  
"Oh, nothing, can you take Rae out for a few hours, Mon and I have some cleaning to do." Chandler lied.  
"Oh sure, come on kid," Phoebe said, picking up Rae.  
"But I'm in my pyjamas, Aunt Pheebs," Rae said giggly.  
"Well, I don't mind, we're just going to go watch TV at my apartment." Phoebe said.  
"Then can we go for chocolate shakes?" Rae asked.  
"When have we ever had chocolate shakes?" Phoebe said smiling at Chandler.  
"Bye Daddy," Rae said as she and Phoebe exited the apartment.  
"Bye Chandler, we'll come back in a while for clothes." Phoebe said. Rae giggled.  
"Bye girls," Chandler said. They left. Chandler walked into the bedroom, Monica was sitting up in bed, she looked at him.  
"Hey honey," he said and sat down next to her.  
"Hi," she weakly said. "Chandler, I've been thinking."  
"Okay," Chandler said cautiously.  
"I think that you should leave," Monica said looking away from him.  
"The bedroom?" He asked.  
"No, New York," she said looking back at him.  
"What? Why?" Chandler blurted.  
"I just think for a few months you should go away, I just don't feel like living with you right now." Monica said, pulling her robe tighter around her.  
"Just go away?" Chandler yelled, "Are you insane?"  
"Not insane, just scared," Monica yelled back.  
"I'm insanely in love with you Monica," Chandler said crossing his arms.  
"I'm totally in love with you too, but right now, you are not you," Monica screamed.  
"You're making no sense!" Chandler shouted.  
"You know exactly what I mean," Monica hissed.  
Chandler got off the bed and picked up his still packed suitcase, he pulled another one off a shelf and threw a few of his things in it. "Rae's with Phoebe," he said quietly. Then he started to leave. He turned and walked back over to the side of the bed, he leaned in and passionately kissed Monica. She returned the kiss and put her arms around him.  
"Bye for now," Chandler said and walked out the door.  
"Bye," Monica said softly.  
  
Chandler walked into Phoebe's apartment, still carrying his suitcases. Rae and Phoebe looked at him puzzled.  
"Are you going on another trip?" Phoebe asked.  
Chandler was speechless, "Yeah, I am."  
"Was Monica pissed?" Phoebe asked. Then stopped herself, realising she had sworn.  
"Don't say that Aunt Pheebs!" Rae yelled. Then she turned to her dad, "How long?"  
"A few months," Chandler said.  
Phoebe stood up, shocked, "What? Are you serious?"   
Chandler leaned in and whispered in Phoebe's ear, "Monica kicked me out for a while."  
She whispered back, "Oh my god, really?"  
Chandler tilted away from Phoebe, "So, Rae, honey, I'll be back in a few months."  
"That's a long time," Rae said crossing her little arms.  
"No it's not, I'll call you," Chandler said hugging her.  
Phoebe hugged Chandler with tears in her eyes, "Are you seriously coming back?" She quietly asked.  
"I don't know," Chandler gasped, crying.  
Rae stood up and wiped away a tear on his face, "Don't worry, Mom will just bake lots while you're away, she always does. She says it passes the time until you come home."  
Chandler kissed her forehead. "Bye kid."  
  
  
  
Five months later, Monica picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
"Mon, it's Ross," the voice on the other line said.  
"Hey, how's Christi?" Mon said delightfully.  
"She's okay," Ross said happily. Then he changed his tone, "Have you heard from Chandler?"  
Monica looked at her stomach and put one hand on her head, "No."  
Ross sighed then said, "Monica, I really think we should start looking for him."  
"Ross, I told him to leave, he left, then he disappeared," Monica angrily said.  
"Yeah, but Mon, you told him to leave, but we thought he'd go away for a few days then come running home, we haven't heard anything from him since he said bye to Rae and Phoebe!" Ross stated. "Aren't you scared?"  
Monica surprisingly hadn't thought until now, "You think he's dead?"  
"No," Ross quickly said, "I just-"  
"You do," Monica quietly said. Rae entered the living room.  
"Mommy?" She said tiredly.  
"Yes, sweetie, I'm on the phone with Uncle Ross," Monica told her.  
"What time is it?" Rae asked, crawling onto the couch.  
"It's 9:30, you should be in bed," Monica told her and put an arm around her.  
Ross interrupted, "Mon, I'm calling the police."  
"Ross, you're not calling the police on Chandler!" Monica said, forgetting Rae.  
Rae perked up, "Is Daddy coming home yet?"  
Monica glanced at her daughter, then back at her stomach and spoke into the phone, "Ross, can you just come over?"  
Ross replied, "Yes" and hung up the phone.  
Rae snuggled up to her mom, "Is Dad ever coming back?"  
Monica sighed, "Yeah, kid, he will."  
Rae smiled, "Daddy calls me kid."  
Monica smiled, "So does Phoebe." Monica kissed Rae's nose.  
Rae scrunched it up, "So does Joey." She started playing with her mom's hair, "It's my birthday in three days."  
Monica sarcastically joked, "Oh, I forgot!"  
"No, you didn't!" Rae screeched. Then her smile faded, "Did Dad?"  
"I doubt it," Monica said slowly, then changed the subject, "Do you want chocolate or ice cream cake?"  
"Both!" Rae said excitedly.  
  
Chandler entered the restaurant he regularly ate at. He had been living in Denver for five months and barely knew anyone; he just found a job and worked all the time.  
"Hey solider," the waitress who usually served him said kindly.  
"Hi Carla," Chandler said sitting at his booth. Carla handed him a menu.  
"Hey," she said eyeing his hand, "I never noticed you wore a wedding ring before."  
"Sometimes I don't," Chandler said looking at it.  
"Oh," Carla muttered. "Sorry."  
"Don't be," he said. He looked at his watch, "Is today the 15th?"  
"It is," Carla told him, filling up his coffee.  
"It's my daughters birthday tomorrow." He quietly said.  
"And you're here?" Carla asked.  
"I guess," he said drifting off into thought. "She lives in New York."  
"Ouch, that's far." Carla said sadly.  
Chandler handed back the menu, "Yeah, I'm going there."  
"New York?" Carla asked.  
"Yeah," Chandler said and picked up his coat, "I'll see you later."  
  
Monica glanced around the apartment; Joey and Phoebe had taken Rae out for the morning to play. Monica had decorated the apartment while they were gone and now she was finished. She picked up a light box and started carrying it to the bedroom. Ross had told her not to decorate alone, but she did anyway. There was a knock at the door, and Monica thought it'd be Ross. She went to the door and opened it, still carrying the box. Chandler stood on the other side of the door.   
"Hi," he quietly said.  
She dropped the box and hugged him, "Oh thank god."  
Chandler looked at her confused, "So not the greeting I expected."  
Monica stood back, "Chandler we thought you'd died or something."  
"Wow," he said shocked.   
"Oh thank god you're here." Monica said, her eyes filling up with tears. Chandler smiled, then he looked at her and his face went pale. He looked at her stomach and felt sick.  
"You're pregnant?" He asked.  
Monica blushed, "Yes, I am."  
"So you have a new boyfriend?" Chandler stated.  
"What?" Monica said stunned.   
Chandler felt like he was going to collapse, "Is it that Greg guy?"  
Monica grabbed his arm, "Chandler, I'm five and a half months pregnant."  
"And?" Chandler asked.  
"You've been gone for five months," she said.  
"So you were cheating on me?" Chandler frowned.  
"Oh my god, Chandler, you ARE an ass," she said smiling, "It's your baby, you freak!"  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
megz@attcanada.ca   
  
For Sally, because she helped me sooo much with this one.  



	2. People Change

Reactions  
Chapter two:   
  
"Oh my god, Chandler, you ARE an ass," Monica said smiling, "It's your baby, you freak!"  
Chandler stepped back, "Oh." He looked puzzled, "I am such a jerk."  
"Where the hell did you go?" Monica said gasping.  
"I went to Denver," Chandler said quietly. "You kicked me out, I-"  
Monica interrupted, "we had a fight, I wasn't thinking. I was confused, I find out I'm pregnant, and you beat up a guy all in the same day."  
Chandler was shocked, "I was so hurt, Mon. You have no idea."  
Monica realised they were still standing in the hall, "Come in." She said walking into the apartment. She put one hand on her stomach, consciously.  
Chandler looked at the decorations, "Rae's birthday."  
Monica smiled, "You remembered."  
"It's why I came," Chandler said walking around.  
"Oh," Monica said hurt. "I thought you came back for me." She tried to laugh, "how selfish of me."  
Chandler tried to ignore her, "Where is Rae?"  
"With Joey and Phoebe," She said, sitting on the couch.  
Chandler went to the fridge and pulled out a drink, "Can I get you anything?"  
Monica stood up quickly, "You can't do that!"  
Chandler looked at her confused and worried, "Do what? Get a drink?"  
"Come back here, be all 'everything's okay now' and act all cool," Monica yelled.  
Chandler tried not to raise his voice, "Are you blaming me? Mon, you kicked me out! You told me to leave!"  
"I wasn't thinking right, at all!" Monica screamed.  
"Well I thought you were, I left," Chandler said.  
Monica lowered her voice, "Look, at least you could have told us where you went." She put her hands on the back of the couch, "You had your daughter thinking you were never coming home."  
"I am home," Chandler said, hi eyes filled with tears.  
"Are you?" Monica angrily said.  
The door re-opened and Phoebe, Joey and Rae entered. As soon as they saw Chandler they stopped.  
Phoebe was the first to speak, "Chandler, you're back."  
Rae ran up to her dad and threw herself into his arms, "Daddy!" She screamed, "I missed you so much!"   
Chandler held onto her tight, and picked her up, "I missed you, too. Happy birthday!"  
She smiled and turned to her mom, "Mommy this is the best present ever!"  
Monica smiled back then looked towards Phoebe and Joey who were exchanging hugs with Chandler. She quietly exited into the bedroom.  
  
Chandler opened the bedroom door and walked in, he closed the door. Monica was lying on the bed.  
"Did you put her to bed?" Monica asked immediately.  
"I did," Chandler said.  
"Good, she missed kissing you good night," Monica, told him, sitting up.  
"I know, she said," Chandler said.  
"I've had to do it alone for five months," Monica, hurt, told him.  
"We should talk," Chandler said. "I think it's evident that you are no longer mad at me for the reasons you were when I left."  
"I wasn't mad, I was confused," Monica corrected, not looking at him.  
"Okay," Chandler said, sitting on the bed next to her. "Do you want me to live somewhere else in New York?"  
Monica looked him in the eyes; "I think you should move in with Joey for now."  
"How do we explain to Rae?" He asked.  
"She still thinks you were on a business trip," Monica said. Chandler nodded. Monica continued, "Just live here, Chandler, stay on the couch, okay?"  
"Okay," Chandler said, and smiled.  
Monica hugged him, "I was worried. You know?"   
"I know, I was worried about all you, I tell you, I never expected to turn up and see you pregnant," Chandler told her.  
"If I had have known where you were, I'd have told you," Monica said. She looked lovingly into his eyes.  
"Don't do that, Mon," Chandler said looking away.  
"What?" She said.  
"Look at me like you still fell that way," Chandler said. "I know how much I hurt you, and I can't tell you how much pain I've had myself."  
"Okay," Monica whispered. He kissed her forehead. "Chandler, do you still love me?" She hadn't meant to sound so needy.  
"I don't love you like I did," he hadn't meant to sound so sure.  
"Same with me," Monica said quietly. "I mean we've been together for so-"  
Chandler held his hand up. "I'll see you in the morning, Monica. Sleep well."  
"Good night."  
  
Six days later, and things had been awkward. Rae believed her dad and mom were still together and everything was fine. She didn't understand. Chandler slept on the couch and Monica and him were on speaking terms.  
She was lying on the couch when he came in, "Okay, so I've got everything wrapped up in Denver, I officially live here again."  
"Good," she said putting her book down, she politely smiled.  
"So, I was thinking what we were going to do when the new baby is born," Chandler began.  
"How do you do it?" Monica asked.  
"Do what?" He asked confused.  
"Be so Chandler," she began, smiling, "I don't understand, you go away for like ever, you come home and everything is easy and seems right, then I think, how messed up was I for five months?"  
Chandler walked over to her, "Sorry, does it bug you?"  
"No," she said confused, "It seems right again."  
She opened her book again; he said to her, "So when they baby comes in four short months, then where are you or I going to live?"  
She didn't look up, "Here."  
"Here? There's no room for everyone here," Chandler said.  
"Then somewhere else," Monica told him. She put down her book again, "You have change, Mr. Bing." She half smiled and stood up. "You have become so outgoing, not at all nervous or self conscious."  
Chandler smiled back, "I see."  
"It's a new side of you, it really is," Monica folded her arms.  
"Does it turn you on, Mrs. Bing?" Chandler asked, grinning. Monica glanced away from him, nervously. "What?" He asked concerned.  
"I've not let anyone call me Mrs. Bing for like four months now," She told him.  
Chandler froze, "I'm sorry, I'm being flirtatious with my separated five month pregnant, wife."  
"Sounds like something for a cheesy afternoon talk show," Monica said.  
"Yes it does."  
Monica walked into the kitchen and started making lunch; "Rae will be back from Ross' soon, I'm going to make her lunch, hungry?"  
"Sure, I guess," Chandler, said, becoming nervous and self-conscious. He sat down, "So, I remember when you were pregnant with Rae when you were five months pregnant we picked out baby names, so I thought we could do that."  
"Well I kind of already thought of names," Monica told him.   
"Oh," Chandler said dejected.  
"But, now the father is back, maybe we can think of some other ones."   
Chandler thought for a moment, "How about James if it's a boy,"  
"It's not a boy," Monica told him.  
"What?" Chandler was shocked, "You know, last time we kept it a secret until the baby was born."   
"Yeah, but I wanted to know what colour of stuff to buy," Monica said quickly.  
"That's a lie!" Chandler said.  
"Okay, so I was scared," Monica, hush, said.  
"Scared of what, Mon?" Chandler asked.  
Monica's eyes filled with tears, "that you'd never come back and I'd be raising a Chandler junior." She sighed, "that I'd be raising a boy whose only male influences came from Ross and Joey."  
"And you were relieved it was a girl?" Chandler asked. Monica nodded. Chandler went on, "Okay, well we're having another girl, what about buying a crib, I know we did that when you were five months pregnant."   
Monica sighed, "Chandler I bought a crib two weeks ago, a new one."  
"I should have been here," Chandler said and lightly hit himself on the head. Monica turned back to making lunch.  
  
"Good evening," Monica said as she entered the apartment the next day and found Chandler and Rae sitting at the table.  
"How was your walk?" Chandler asked.  
"Helps me sleep," Monica told him, knowing he wondered why she took half an hour walks daily.  
Rae smiled, "Mommy, Daddy made me supper."  
"Yeah, you want some, Mon?" Chandler asked. "I made potatoes, corn on the cob and rice."  
"Uh, sure," Monica said a little taken back. She sat down at the table as Chandler put a plate in front of her.  
"Eat up, you're eating for two," Chandler smiled and went back to his own meal.  
"Where did you ever learn to cook?" Monica asked.  
"I learned how to cook in Denver," Chandler said not looking away from his meal.  
Rae leaned over to pick up her napkin and accidentally tipped over her milk. "Oh no," she said miserably.  
Monica started to get up, "Let me wipe it up, honey."   
Chandler stopped her "Don't worry, I'll do it." She got a cloth and started wiping it up.  
Rae looked at herself and shook her head "I spilled it on my overalls."  
Monica shook her head, "I forgot to do laundry; you'll have to go put on your pyjamas."  
"Don't worry, Mon," Chandler said, "I did a load this afternoon." He turned to Rae, "Go put on your green pants, they're clean." He said this and kissed her head. Rae got up and went into her room.   
Chandler sat back down and Monica looked at him astonished, "Chandler, I'm amazed. You really have changed."  
Chandler smiled, "Why thank you." He started eating again. "Oh, I looked at a couple of apartments today, so maybe I can get out of your way soon."  
Monica stopped smiling, "Oh, well-"  
"And they were all in the neighbourhood so I can be around the kids a lot."  
Monica panicked, "Chandler, don't go."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Chandler said, "I'll be so close." He smiled, "Don't worry."   
  
Two weeks later, Monica opened the door to the apartment and smiled when Chandler stood behind it.  
"Hey, is she ready?" He asked pleasantly.  
"She is just packing her swim suit, she's been running around since 6:30 this morning," Monica told him, rolling her eyes.  
"Ah, I see, well if you were going to Lake George waterslides, with Joey and I, I think you'd be excited too," he said, following her into the apartment.  
"Oh, you have no idea," Monica said sarcastically. "She's in her room, give her a moment."  
"Thanks for letting me take her for the day," Chandler said.  
Monica went to the couch and lay down, closing her eyes she said, "I can relax and that's all that matters. Are you sure it's safe taking Phoebe's cab?"  
"I'm sure," Chandler laughed, "Hey, why don't you come?"  
Monica opened her eyes, "I'm six and a half months pregnant."  
Rae entered from her room, "Hey Daddy, I am so excited!"  
"I heard," said Chandler as she ran up to him, "I'm trying to get mom to come."  
"Oh, Mommy! Come with us!" Rae begged.  
Monica stood up, "I'm so going to be regretting this in two hours," she said as she went into her room, "let me get my stuff."  
  
"So this is fun," Chandler said as he walked up to where Monica sat. Rae sat a few feet in front of them and played in the water with Joey.  
"It is," Monica said, surprised.   
"I'm glad I came back," Chandler said wistfully.  
"As am I," Monica said putting her hand on his.  
He lightly held onto it, "Want something to eat?"  
Monica shook her head, "I'm good, thanks."  
"Rae, you hungry?" Chandler called to their daughter. He got up and went over to her.  
"No, I'm not," Rae said.   
Joey looked up at Chandler, "I am." Monica watched as the three of them went off to get some food.  
Monica sat for a moment when a man walked up to her.  
"Hi, Monica?" The man said.  
"Yeah, do I know you?" She asked.  
"Uh, I'm Greg, remember me?" He said sitting down next to her. "I can't believe you're here, and - and - you're pregnant."  
"Oh, yeah, you were drunk, and my husband beat you up," she said.  
Greg smiled, "Yeah, that was me." He looked around cautiously, "Is Chandler here?"   
"Yeah well he's gone to get food, with our friend Joey, he won't be back for a while," Monica told him.  
"I really did want to apologize," Greg said nicely, "But then when I saw your husband and realised I knew him-"  
Monica paused, "What? Back up, you knew Chandler?"  
"Yeah, he didn't tell you?" Greg said confused.  
"Well, no," Monica said a little upset.  
"Yeah, I went to university with Chandler, I'm not surprised he punched me after he found out I kissed his wife, after what happened before," Greg said frowning. "Chandler's girlfriend in university was a real nice girl, and she was a- a- virgin. Chandler really loved her I'm sure, I barely knew the guy; his girlfriend was in one of my classes. Well, anyway, we ended up getting really drunk one night and sleeping with me. I'm not too good with alcohol. Chandler was so mad; he just stopped talking to anyone. Well except that geeky dinosaur guy."  
Monica was speechless, "I never knew that."  
Greg stood up, "Well, I was so angry when he punched me, and afterwards I felt bad."   
Monica looked at him, with hurt in her eyes, "We broke up because of that fight. You broke us up."  
Greg started to walk away, "I'm sorry for everything."   
After he left, Monica sat in silence feeling guilty, Chandler hadn't told her; he wanted to keep it a secret. Maybe he wanted to protect her. He had said that, he had said, "Mon, I was protecting you." And she had kicked him out.  
  
Monica was seated on the couch next to Chandler. Rae had gone to bed. Monica hadn't told him she'd seen Greg.  
Chandler smiled, "I'm going to head home, I think."  
"Take care," he said and kissed her forehead; then he kissed her stomach, "Take care little baby girl."  
As he got up, Monica put out her hand so he'd sit back down, "Chandler, wait."  
Chandler stayed seated, "What's the matter?"  
"I saw Greg today," Monica said, Chandler didn't say anything. "He told me about your girlfriend in University."  
Chandler hesitated, then said, "And?"  
"And I realised why you acted the way you did, you thought he was going to come back into your life and ruin everything." Monica told him.  
"Mon, I didn't want to lose you, I told you that I was scared," Chandler turned and looked deeply into her eyes. "It's been a long day, Mon, you should go to bed."  
Monica's eyes filled with tears, "Do you really not love me anymore Chandler? Are you going to walk out that door and pretend you don't?"  
Chandler looked away from her, "Monica, I never stopped loving you, but things changed and now I'm not sure, but I like it better as us being friends."  
"Chandler, we're married," Monica told him, "We have a daughter." She sniffled, "These past few weeks I've been more in love with you than I ever was before. They way you made supper and cleaned up the milk, the way you were so passionate about naming the baby, and they way ever since you found out it was a girl you've been buying all sorts of pink baby clothing."  
Chandler looked at her puzzled, "How did you know about the pink clothing?"  
"Rae told me," Monica smiled.  
Chandler sighed, "Monica, I'm not sure, okay?"  
Monica leaned back, "I screwed up, I know, but when you're sure, come tell me, okay?" Then she leaned in and kissed him passionately, and held the kiss for a moment, before getting up, walking into her room and shutting the door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
megz@attcanada.ca  
  
Sorry if this seems rushed, or whatever, I just like to keep it to the point and not make you read lonnng, boring scenes.  



	3. In Somebody's Company

Reactions  
Chapter 3:  
In Somebody's Company   
  
Rachel sat on the couch in Chandler's apartment. Rae was at the table eating lunch.  
Chandler handed Rachel a plate.  
Rachel turned to Chandler, "So, what's going on with you and Monica?"   
Chandler looked at her funny, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you disappeared, you come back, you live together, then you move out, and for the past three months you've spent like every waking moment together and she's eight and a half months pregnant with your child." Rachel said with concern. "It's like the two of you have forgotten that you're married."  
Chandler shrugged, "I don't know, I mean we've talked about giving it another shot, but with all that's been going on, we've decided to wait until our daughter is born."  
Rachel sighed loudly, "Okay, I understand."  
Joey entered the apartment, "Hey guys, I brought beer," he said, handing Chandler a six-pack.  
Chandler stared at him in disbelief, "Joey, we're not going to be drinking beer, Rae's here."  
Rae walked over to them, "Guys, what time is it?"  
Rachel looked at her watch, "It's six-thirty, why, kid?"  
Rae jumped on the couch, "My show is on."   
Chandler put his arm around her, "You have a show?"  
Rae nodded, "Yeah it's on every day at six-thirty."  
"What's it called?" Rachel asked, grinning.  
"I don't know," Rae said.   
Joey let out a sigh of disappointment, "Can I have one then?"  
Chandler took the beer out of Joey's hand, "No, no drinking with Rae here."  
"We used to all the time," Joey whined.  
"Well, that was before," Chandler told him, "Before I was a responsible father." The phone rang; Joey went and sat with Rachel and Rae.  
Chandler went over and picked it up, "Hello?"  
Monica's voice came through the other line, "Hey, it's me."  
Chandler said, "What's up?"  
Monica didn't sound good; "I'm alone, pregnant, and hungry."  
Chandler frowned, "I thought you were going to spend the night with Ross."  
"I was," she groaned, "But Ross had a teachers meeting emergency thing."  
Chandler pulled the phone away from his ear, "Rachel, Joe, will you guys stay with Rae for a while?"  
Rachel didn't take her eyes of the screen, "Sure, this is a good show." Joey nodded.  
Chandler spoke back into the phone, "I'm coming over."  
Monica objected, "You don't have to; what about Rae?"  
"Yes, I do, and Rachel and Joey are here. See you soon."   
  
Chandler entered the apartment and Monica was seated at the table.  
"Hi," she said, looking guilty. "I'm sorry you had to come over, I just can't seem to do anything for myself."  
Chandler patted her head, "Don't worry, I'll make you something to eat."  
"It seemed so much easier last time," Monica said quickly.  
"Maybe because I was here all the time, to serve you," Chandler laughed.  
Monica smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."  
Chandler stopped what he was doing and turned back to Monica, "I give up."   
Monica nodded, "Okay, you don't have to make me anything."  
Chandler exhaled, and spoke, "No, I mean, I pretend like everything is cool, but I give up, I don't want to not be here for you. It's absolutely ridiculous, I was talking to Rachel and she asked-"  
Monica interrupted and stood up, "It is ridiculous. I give up, too." Chandler walked up to her and put his arms around her.  
She returned the hug, and he said, "I want to get back together, I want to move back in, and I want things to be like they were."  
Monica started to cry, "It was all a mistake in the first place with that asshole Greg."  
Chandler pulled her in closer, she rested her head on his shoulder, "I know, Mon, I'll move back in." He kissed her lightly.  
She smiled, "Oh isn't this terribly romantic."  
"I know, with your stomach sticking out a foot in front of you," Chandler teased.  
"Well I am carrying your child," Monica told him, emphasizing 'your'.  
Chandler started speaking again, "I mean with the pyjamas and the fancy hair bun you've got going, and the-"  
Monica interrupted and gasped, "Chandler."  
Chandler kept talking, "Let me finish, with the slippers and your housecoat, then there's me-"  
Monica tightly grasped his arm, "No, wait."  
Chandler ignored her, "With the pizza sauce on my shirt, from making lunch for Rae."  
Monica tightened her hold on Chandler and he turned and looked at her, "What?" he asked.  
"Chandler," she gasped, "I think I just had a contraction."  
"What?" Chandler stepped back.  
"Baby," was all Monica could say.  
"But your due date isn't for two weeks," Chandler yelled.  
Monica leaned back on the couch, "I know! God, Chandler!" She smacked his arm lightly. "Don't just stand there, do something."  
"Like?" Chandler asked confused.  
"Like, get Rachel here now," Monica yelled.  
  
"What a disappointment," Monica said sitting in the cab.  
Rachel sighed, sitting next to her, and patted Monica's knee, "Don't worry, honey, she'll come soon."  
Chandler nodded, "Yeah, you don't worry." He looked at Monica and she smiled back.  
Rachel looked at her watch, "It's 5:30 right?"  
"Yeah, why?" Chandler asked.  
"Then the super market will still be open, I need milk, and Joey will want more beer," Rachel said. Then she spoke to the cab driver, "Hey, drop me off at that store over there."   
After Rachel got out, Monica put her hand on Chandler's and he held it.  
"So where are we?" Monica asked.  
Chandler knew what she meant but he smiled and said, "About three blocks away from home."  
"You're funny," she sarcastically said grinning.  
The cab driver groaned, "Damn construction. Sorry folks, there's going to be a delay, seems this street's all blocked off."  
Chandler looked around, "Well we've got to get home, or else Joey will fall asleep and Rae could get into some trouble. He took her home over an hour ago."  
"We should have called Ross,' Monica muttered.  
Chandler turned back to Monica, "Can we walk?"  
"Chandler, have you seen how pregnant I am?" Monica asked in disbelief.  
"Come on, it'll take us ten minutes," Chandler said. She sighed and he paid the cab driver and they got out of the cab.  
Walking along the street, Chandler held onto Monica's hand. "Chandler, are we back together?"   
Chandler smiled, "I think so." He leaned in and kissed her lightly.  
"I feel like a 16 year old," Monica smiled.  
Chandler laughed, "Me too."   
"A fat, pregnant 16 year old," Monica said, then added, "I weighed twice this much when I was 16."  
Chandler laughed and put his arm around her.  
  
Rae slammed the door and sat on the couch. She made a loud noise of anger. She was now sixteen. Monica came down the stairs of their three-bedroom home and folded her arms.  
"What's going on, Rae?" Monica asked confused.  
"I hate people!" Rae screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Monica sat on the couch next to her daughter, "Care to elaborate, or keep me guessing what happened?"  
"Daniel, well he said we should go bowling together on Tuesday," Rae started.  
"Bowling?" Monica asked, knowing how much Rae hated bowling.  
"Yeah, and then I was so happy, but then I saw him asking this slut, Jan, out to the movies for Tuesday, too," Rae stood up and kicked the couch.  
Monica smiled, "Honey, so what, guys are jerks. Exactly why I didn't have any sons."  
Rae could help but smile, "Oh, Mom, you are so lame." She sat back down and leaned back, "One day I'm going to find a real cool guy, someone who will stay with me forever. Like you and Dad."  
"Ha," Monica said, "Dad wasn't always there."  
"What?" Rae asked shocked.  
"Well, your father once took off for five months when you were four. I was pregnant with your sister," Monica told her.  
"I don't remember that," Rae said perplexed.  
"Don't tell Jackie," Monica told her, "She'd be devastated."  
"Yeah she does overreact too much, but hell, she's eleven," Rae rolled her eyes. "Remember when Dad mowed over her Barbie?"  
"Don't say hell," Monica said, standing up.  
"Dad says it, so does Joey, a lot, and I'm sixteen," Rae argued.  
Jackie came through the front door, followed by Chandler, "Hi Mom. Hi Rae," she said.  
"Hey guys," Monica said.  
Chandler slumped into the couch, next to Rae, "Long, boring day at work."  
"What's new? All days are long and boring," Rae said.  
Jackie walked up to her mom, "Mom, can I buy some high heels like Rae's?"  
Rae lightly hit her sister's arm, "Copycat."  
"Butt wipe," Jackie came back.   
"Kids, what the hell are you fighting about?" Chandler said.  
"See mom, he says 'hell' all the time," Rae said. Then she got up and went into the kitchen, "Hey, Copycat, you want a snack, I'm making something." Rae told her sister, who followed her off into the kitchen.   
Monica smiled and Chandler put his arm around her, "Hey, honey," she said.  
"Hi, sweetie," he said. "I got you a present." He handed her an envelope.   
She opened it, "A weekend getaway for four to Lake George."  
"Remember we went when you were pregnant with Jackie?" Chandler said.  
"I do, that's when I fell in love with you all over again," Monica told him. She kissed him passionately, "Thanks. I can't wait to take the girls again. This time, without Joey?"  
Returning this kiss, he flirtatiously said, "Now that's the reaction I wanted."  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
